


Chanel Coffee Shop AU

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern Coffee Shop AU, Chara meets Enel for the first time as he is getting coffee for his adopted father Marcus and she immediately gains a small crush on the lanky teen. He returns to the coffee shop over the next week, until one day he brings her a homemade stool to help her around the shop. But unfortunately Enel is anything but a carpenter, thus making the stool unreliable when she uses it, which results in her falling. Enel tries to catch her but the effort results in them both ending up on the floor, and that is where Chara's sister, Berlyne, finds them. After hastily sending Enel away, Berlyne warns Chara about the tall teen, but Chara is willing to give him a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanel Coffee Shop AU

It was a regular day at Gallitan Coffee, customers came in and out and Chara did her best to make their coffee quickly and efficiently. Though being five foot did make some things harder. With a sigh, Chara leaned back for a moment after a particularly big group of people had left, where in the world was Berlyne? Her sister had gone back to the storage room to grab some more mint tea but it shouldn’t have taken that long.

“Well, looks like we are all out of mint tea, I’ll call in and order some more.”

At the voice Chara opened her eyes to see Berlyne walking back to the counter. “Really? I could’ve sworn we had one more box." 

"You can take a look if you want but I spent a good ten minutes looking for one and I didn’t see anything,” Berlyne said, turning her attention to the door as a customer entered.

While her sister took the man’s order, Chara went to the supply room to see if she could find the missing tea, but she didn’t see anything, “I guess that bag really was our last…” she mused as she walked out of the storage room.

“I sure hope none of our customers want mint tea, at least not until we get some more in,” Chara said as she walked back to the counter.

“I doubt we will be lucky there, but there’s not much we can do,” Berlyne replied, “I’m going to go call the supply company before they close. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okie dokie,” Chara said, closing her eyes for a few moments.

Then the small bell on the front door jingled and her eyes snapped open, darting to the door to see who had come in. It was a tall, lanky red-head dressed in one of the most ridiculous outfits she had seen, but despite all of that she couldn’t help but think he was kind of cute. She was pretty sure she had seen him around town some and he might have come in once before, but not when she has been working the counter. 

When he walked up to the counter she gave him a smile, “What can I get for you?”

“Umm, I need a…” he trailed off as he looked at some writing on his hand, “A tall vanilla coffee with a shot of hazelnut, and then uh….a tall mint tea.”

Chara was typing in the order but froze when he asked for mint tea. “Uhh, unfortunately we are out of mint tea, would you like something else?”

“What? Out? But, that’s the only thing I like here!” He said, tossing his hands up in a very amusing way. 

“Sorry, we should have some more in a few days. Are you sure there isn’t anything else you would like instead?” Chara asked, hoping he would calm down and stop making such a big deal out of it.

“What about that box up there?” He asked, pointing to a box of tea that was on a high display shelf.

“I think that’s for decoration only… I could check though,” she said, walking to the shelf only to freeze as she realized how tall it was. She got on her tiptoes and reached up as much as she could, but she still couldn’t reach it. 

Then another hand grabbed the box. Quickly looking over, Chara saw the teen sanding next to her. With his height he had no trouble reaching the it. He shook the box but no sound came out of it. 

“Doesn’t sound like there is anything,” he said in disappointment.

“Sorry, I’m sure if you come back in a few days we will have some again,” Chara said apologetically, “Do you want something else or should I just make the vanilla coffee?”

“Ummm, what do you recommend?” He asked, handing her the empty tea box.

“Well, the hot chocolate is good, and the cremes are good too,” Chara said.

“I guess I’ll try a vanilla creme,” he said, though he sounded very uncertain about his choice.

“Great! I’m sure you’ll love it!” She said before typing in the order. “That’ll be $6.48,” she said, taking the money from him, and putting it in the register before grabbing his change and receipt. After she handed it to him, she got to work on the orders, making the creme first so he could start drinking it while he waited for the coffee.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him the refreshing drink, “I’ll have the vanilla coffee done in just a bit.”

“Thanks,” he said, tapping the counter as he waited.

“You can try it you know,” Chara said as she worked on the coffee.

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. I just know Marcus is waiting and he’s probably wondering what is taking so long. You know, normally he would be ordering but he refuses to leave the paper he’s been working on so he sent me to get the coffee this time.”

“Marcus, as in Marcus the librarian?” Chara asked as she handed him the coffee.

“That’s him,” he said. Now things were staring to make sense. That’s where Chara had seen this kid before, he was always hanging out at the library and thus she usually saw him whenever she went to get a new book to read. “Oh that’s great!”

“Huh? It is?” He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah, I have this book…uh, I think it’s in here,” she said, walking over to her bag and rummaging around in it until she found the book. Then she walked back over to the him again, “Here, I didn’t have time to take this back and it’s overdue. Think you could return it for me?”

“Oh uh, sure,” he said, taking the book from her hand and stuffing it into his messenger bag. Then he picked up the coffee and creme.

“Just out of curiosity, will you have any mint tea tomorrow? I’m pretty sure I’m going to be coming to get Marcus’ coffee for the next few days so…”

Chara bit her lip, “I doubt it, but you never know, maybe.”

He sighed, “Ok, well thanks…” He narrowed his dazzling blue eyes and looked at her name tag, “Chara.”

“You’re welcome…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t know his name.

“Enel, my name is Enel. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?" 

"Yup, I’ll be here, see you then!” She said, smiling at him, and only smiling more as he returned the gesture. Then he walked out of the shop.

“What is with that crazy grin? I mean you usually smile a lot but that’s just over the top.”

Chara turned to look at Berlyne, all the while trying to tame her smile, but it just wasn’t working. “Nothing, I just like smiling,” she said defensively.

“Huh, yeah right. I saw that guy,” her sister said crossing her arms.

“He’s just a customer, that’s all,” Chara said.

“He better be, because he has trouble written all over him…” Berlyne said but quickly stopped talking as another customer came in.

Chara pouted a bit at her sister’s back but didn’t say any more. She didn’t know what she was talking about. Enel wasn’t troublesome besides, there was nothing wrong with making a new friend. 

 

——————————————-

 

Over the next week Enel stopped by every day, and every day Chara waited expectantly to see him again. Each time he came by the two would chat for a bit about whatever was on their minds, though most of the time they talked about books. Chara was ecstatic to find out that Enel loved to read too, which of course led to her recommending books to read.

Then one day, about a week after their first meeting, Enel walked in around his normal time, but this time he carried a large bag in his hands.

“Hi Chara! Any mint tea yet?” He called in in his usual greeting, and yes he did always ask if there was any mint tea.

“Not yet, but we should be getting it in at the next shipment which is tomorrow. Do you want the usual?” Chara asked, already grabbing the milk to make his creme.

“Actually I was thinking of trying something different today,” he said. 

The words made Chara freeze where she was, raising her eyebrows a bit, “Oh really? What would you like?" 

"Well first, I have a present for you,” he said, then handed her the bag in his hand, “I thought it might help you around the shop.”

Grabbing the bag hesitantly, Chara, opened it and pulled out a…what was it supposed to be? The object was made out of wood with two uneven pieces jutting down off of a longer piece. It was painted with pink and white stripes and a few fake gems were glued on in sporadic increments. 

“Uh, thanks…” She said, forcing a smile, “But, uh…what is it?”

“It’s a stool, to help you reach the top shelves easier. I made it myself!” He said, puffing out his chest a bit.

“Oh wow, that’s very thoughtful of you…” Chara said, glancing at the ‘stool’ skeptically. It didn’t look like it could hold a cat, much less her. Quickly wanting to change the topic she asked, “So what do you want to order?”

"Oh right, well Marcus wants a…“ Enel trailed off as he looked at his hand, "Hazelnut and vanilla macchiato and I’ll have steamed milk with a shot of peppermint…oh and could I get one of those mugs as well?” He asked, pointing to a mug painted with a scene of the Gallitan harbor on it.

“Why the mug?” Chara asked, as she started working on his milk.

“Well I figured it will give you a chance to use my stool,” he said.

At that Chara spilled the milk she was pouring, but quickly tried to recover. He was actually expecting her to use that unstable piece of wood? “Ah, great, I uh…can’t wait try try it either…" 

Throughout the entire time she was making the order, Chara kept biting her lip and glancing at the stool nervously. Then after handing him the milk and coffee she walked over to the display shelf and stood on her tipi toes. Maybe she could reach it without using the stool this time. But s she reached, her hand only met air…Of course she hadn’t grown five inches in the course of a week…

"Why aren’t you using the stool?”

Once again Chara bit her lip, but quickly forced a smile instead, “I was just seeing if I had grown any, guess not!” She laughed lightly, but that didn’t do much to ease her nerves. 

Walking over she grabbed the stool and placed it down, noticing how it wobbled uncertainly. Taking a deep breath she stepped on it and right away she almost lost her balance. After regaining it, she was just reaching up to grab the mug when she heard a groan and the snapping of wood. There was a brief feeling of vertigo quickly broken by something else, but everything went by in a blur. All she knew was that one minute she was falling and the next she was sitting on the ground next to Enel covered in coffee.

“Owww,” he complained, rubbing his arm, “Well that didn’t go as well as I had hoped..” He harrumphed.

“The stool or catching me?” Chara asked as she rubbed her sore back.

“Both…sorry about that though, I thought for sure my stool would be helpful, not break at the first sign of weight.”

“Ah well…it was still a sweet thought,” Chara said, glancing at the broken stool.

“A sweet gift for a sweet girl,” Enel said, grinning at her.

A blush quickly grew on her cheeks, but before she could reply a harsh voice broke she silence.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?”

Snapping her head towards the speaker, Chara saw Berlyne with her hands on her hips glaring down at them.

“Uh well you see Enel gave me a stool and then it broke and he tried to catch me…” Chara started to explain, but before she could, Berlyne reached down and yanked Enel up. 

“Get your coffee and get out!”

"But…“ Enel stammered.

"GO!” Berlyne yelled, fixing him with a harsh stare.

Without another word Enel grabbed his coffee and raced out the door.

“Good riddance,” Berlyne muttered under her breath.

“What did you do that for?” Chara asked as she got to her feet.

“I told you that kid was trouble from the beginning, and this just proves it.”

“He was only trying to be nice,” Chara argued back, disliking the way Berlyne was talking about Enel.

“Yeah right, just stay away from him ok?” Berlyne said as she picked up the stool and threw it away.

“No. Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean he’s bad. I’m giving him a chance and you should too.” Chara crossed her arms and met Berlyne’s glare calmly.

“It’s your choice, and a bad one at that…but since you are so insistent on it I’ll let you learn for yourself. But I am NOT going to give that walking pencil a chance. Now go home and get cleaned up, I’ll watch the shop until you get back.” And with that Berlyne turned on her heels and walked over to the cash register.

A frown grew on Chara’s mouth, but she was glad her sister was at least letting her make her own decisions. And as she walked out of the cafe, Chara vowed to prove Berlyne wrong in all matters concerning Enel.


End file.
